


Can I Be Any More of a Mess?

by Barbara_Lazuli



Series: Can I be Any More... [2]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Bi Mess!Kim, F/F, continuation of Can I be Any More Obvious?, since ya'll asked for it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-04-27 09:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14422137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barbara_Lazuli/pseuds/Barbara_Lazuli
Summary: Zack's eyes are amused, as they always seem to look, but she can see a hint of endearment, too. "This is great. Smitten Kim is a lot of fun."Before she can reply, the bell they hang at the top of the door chimes. Her head immediately whips around to check who came in, but it's only another tired college-aged boy. They both let Jason take care of the newcomerZack's laughter turns her pout into a scowl. "I thought you guys were supposed to meet on your break? That's not in another fifteen minutes."Kimberly sighs. "I know... I'm just -""Excited?" Zack finishes."Yeah... and nervous."(continuation of "Can I Be Any More Obvious?")





	Can I Be Any More of a Mess?

**Author's Note:**

> will you look at that? i actually made a sequel haha  
> thisll be pretty short, i think, but hope ya'll enjoy!

"So, how did it go with Trini?" Jason asks.

Kimberly stiffens from where she's leaning on the counter, waiting for Billy to finish table six's order.

"Actually -" she coughs - "I, uh, haven't. Texted her. Yet."

The smirk on Jason's face is replaced by a mixture of surprise and confusion. Zack is busy at the register, but his head turns in their direction when he heard Kimberly's confession. 

"What?" Jason says. "You got her number yesterday. Wouldn't you usually immediately jump at the opportunity?"

Kimberly fidgets with the loose thread on her apron just to avoid looking at him. "I _was_ going to. But everytime I typed out a message, it all just sounded wrong in my head."

"How about, 'Hey, it's Kim, that waitress from Zeo Diner who has a huge crush on you'?" Zack suggests.

Kimberly glares at him, mostly because of his poor attempt at mimicking her voice.

"The first part of that sounds pretty good," the old lady waiting for her order at register says. "Start with an introduction."

Kimberly's ears redden. Now even a customer is interested _and_ giving her advice. 

"Th-thank you, Ma'am," she manages to say with a forced smile. She's still a customer after all. 

The old lady takes the paper bag from Zack with a thank you before facing Kimberly again. 

"Girls appreciate confidence," she says before holding out a finger. "But not so much that you seem cocky." She leans closer to Kimberly to whisper, "but don't worry. Being a little nervous looks endearing, too." She winks, actually _winks_ before leaving.

Jason, Zack, and Kimberly watch the old lady leave, even as the bell chimes and the door closes.

"Order for table six is ready," Billy says and slides the plates of food to Kimberly. "What? Did anything happen?"

"I think we just met the coolest grandma ever," Zack says. 

Billy shakes his head. "Not possible. My Grammy's all the way in Texas."

They all laugh and Billy does the same.

"That wasn't relly a joke though."

**** **** **** **** 

_Confidence. Come on, Hart, you can do this._

She sighs, thumb hovering over the send button. She bails at the last minute and drops her phone before burying her face in her pillow with a groan.

"Ha! I win, pay up."

Kimberly's head shoots up to find her roommate Amanda seated on her bed with Rebecca. Amanda has a smug look on her face as she takes the five dollar bill Rebecca sullenly hands her. 

"Uh, what?" Kimberly asks.

"Amanda and I bet how long you were going to glare at your phone," Rebecca grumbles with a shrug. 

"You looked like someone just leaked a nude photo of you," Amanda says with a shrug.

Kimberly flops back on her bad. "Just fuck off."

She hears Amanda say a nonchalant "eh". Kimberly ignores that but then notices that Amanda has walked over to her bed to snatch her phone.

"Hey! What -?!"

Kimberly goes to reach for it, but Amanda only needed to say, "Rebecca, block," before said girl does as she's told.

"Oh my god, seriously?" Kimberly says. "What are you, a fucking _pokemon_?!"

Rebecca grins wolfishly. "Pika-pika, bitch."

"Hey, Trini." Much to Kimberly's horror, Amanda has started to read her (yet-to-be-sent) text aloud. "It's me, Kim. I was wondering if you still wanted to hang out."

"Just give it back, Amanda," Kimberly sighs out.

Amanda _oooh's_. "I thought you were sexting some guy or something. Turns out, you're crushing on Gomez."

Kimberly blinks. "Gomez?"

"Trinity Gomez. Latina, brown hair with yellow tips," Amanda levels her hand with her chin, "this short. 'That her?"

Kimberly nods slowly. "You _know_ Trini?"

"She's in some of my classes."

Kimberly groans internally. Never in her life has she thought she'd be envious of Amanda - her class schedule of all things, too.

"Not bad, _Kimmy_ ," Amanda says the nickname with feigned sweetness, a mocking callback to their previous friendship. "I guess your decent taste in women makes up for your horrible taste in men."

"Oh no," Kimberly warns her with a pointing finger. "Don't you dare."

Amanda laughs. "Chill, Hart. I may still hate you, but I'm not as petty as I was in high school."

Instead of handing it back to her like a normal person would, Amanda tosses it back to Kimberly. Kimberly fumbles to catch it. When she hears Amanda and Rebecca laugh, she glares at them. Amanda shrugs.

"Okay, maybe I'm still little bit petty."

Kimberly was about to retort when she notices that her draft has already been sent.

"Wait. You sent it?!"

She's ready to lunge at Amanda when her phone notifies her that she received a reply.

 **Trini <3 :** _Sure thing._

Kimberly can feel a huge grin growing on her face. She knows Amanda and Rebecca will mock her for being so smitten, but she can't really find herself to care. She receives another reply that makes her smile even wider.

 **Trini <3 :** _My shedule's packed tomorrow, but maybe we can still meet during lunch break?_

"Well, there you go. Now you have a lunch date."

Kimberly jumps. She didn't even notice Amanda and Rebecca behind her reading over her shoulder. 

"Oh my god, why are you both still here, anyway?" Kimberly asks. "Don't you have a frat party to whore yourself to?"

"She's right," Rebecca says as she looks at the time in her own phone. "We've procrastinated enough to be fashionably late."

"Alright." Amanda shrugs. She gets her jacket and starts following Rebecca out of the door. "Hart won't thank us for getting her head out of her ass anyway. You're welcome, bitch!"

"Asshole!" Kimberly shouts in return and she hears Amanda cackle before the door closes.

**** **** **** *****

Kimberly's smile for her customers is extra bright, even when that one cranky lady shouted at her for the pickles in her burger that she never really asked to exclude. Zack snickers and Jason smiles knowingly but she doesn't mind either of them.

"Order for table one!" Kimberly says to Billy, maybe a little too enthusiastically.

"Man, you sure are extra energetic today," Zack says as he waits for his table's order beside her. "Like a cheerleader or something."

Kimberly rolls her eyes. They always love bringing that up. "You know why. So just shut up," she bites back, still with a blinding smile.

Zack's eyes are amused, as they always seem to look, but she can see a hint of endearment, too. "This is great. Smitten Kim is a lot of fun."

Before she can reply, the bell they hang at the top of the door chimes. Her head immediately whips around to check who came in, but it's only another tired college-aged boy. They both let Jason take care of the newcomer

Zack's laughter turns her pout into a scowl. "I thought you guys were supposed to meet on your break? That's not in another fifteen minutes."

Kimberly sighs. "I know... I'm just -"

"Excited?" Zack finishes.

"Yeah... and nervous."

"Ah, right. 'Cause he's not a boy that you can wrap around your dainty fingers."

Kimberly laughs. "Yeah? It's been a while since I had a good relationship with a girl. And I don't even mean a romantic one."

Zack's mouth forms an 'o'. "Ah... right. The Amanda Thing. Aren't you guys good now?"

"We _tolerate_ each other. And we're only really forced to interact 'cause we're dormmates."

He shrugs. "A frenemy is still a lot better than a nemesis."

Kimberly sighs. "I just don't want to screw this up, you know? I don't want Trini to hate me, too."

Zack wraps his arm tightly around Kimberly's shoulders. "You're definitely not gonna screw up, Kimmy. You wanna know why? 'Cuz you're different from that HBIC you used to be in high school."

Kimberly rolls her eyes. "You barely knew me during high school."

"I knew you enough to know that old Kim would've just cared about getting a cute girl's number to get laid. _This_ Kim focused on how cute said girl's love for pancake was."

Kimberly can feel her cheeks tint and a small smile worming it's way to her lips. She hides them with a scoff.

"God, I turned into such a sap, didn't I?"

"And I love you for it. Hopefully, Trini will, too."

**** **** **** ****

Trini arrived with a bit more uncertainty and bashfulness in her steps. It was endearing, compared to the usual apathy the other girl displayed. 

When Trini catches her eye, Kimberly waves at her with a wide smile. She mouths "Just five minutes" to her and gestures at the cleared booth she has to clean up. Trini nods and waits outside the diner.

"Here, let me take over."

She looks up at Jason's inviting eyes. "Seriously?"

Jason gives her a look. "You only have around two hours today to be with this girl, Kim. Give me the damn rag."

So Kimberly does. "I love you."

He just waves a hand for her to go.

**** **** **** ****  
She may or may not have plucked a button off her uniform from how fast she changed out of it. It's kind of hard to care about that when Trini's waiting for her.

**** **** **** **** 

"Hey."

Trini looks up from her phone, pockets it, and pushes herself off the wall she was leaning on.

"Hey," is all she says back.

Kimberly purses her lips. She isn't exactly sure what she's supposed to say. "So, um... thanks. For inviting me to lunch. I'm sure you could've spent your free time doing anything else."

Trini shrugs. "I was gonna spend it by eating. Might as well have company."

Kimberly huffs a laugh at that. "Right. Lunch break. So, um..."

God, how did she become so awkward. Was this how the guys who took her out to dates felt? She really should have given them more credit.

What did they do? Take her to dinner. Then take her home. That's all she remembers?

That's when Kimberly realizes that it's been a while since she went on a date.

"Kim? You okay?"

"Wanna go to my dorm?" she blurts out.

When she notices Trini's face turn a beautiful shade of pink, Kimberly realizes that she may have said that wrong... and sounded like she wanted to skip to the usual end of a third date.

"I don't mean my room!" Kimberly hastily adds. "I meant our dorm's kitchen. I wanted to make something for you. If that's okay with you."

"Oh." Trini's face visibly relaxes. "Cool. I actually half-expected that we'd end up eating at the diner."

Kimberly scrunches her nose. "Ugh, no way. Frat boy number one comes to the diner this time of the day."

Trini raises an amused eyebrow. "Who now?"

Kimberly waves a hand dismissively. "Just my least favorite customer who is unaware that I'll be taking my break during this time. Now, come on. We 'got food to make."

Trini nods her head at Kimberly. "Lead the way."


End file.
